A fitting of this type is known, for example, from DE 10 2007 010 078 B4. The locking element which is described there, denominated braking element, in its unlocked state, is arranged within the radius of the bearing bush. If the fitting is exposed to a torque on the drive output side, for example by shaking or pushing at the backrest, a wedge segment is allowed to move slightly. The adjacent Omega spring acts upon the locking element which tilts, thus going over into a locked state, in which it cooperates with a toothing which protrudes axially from the bearing bush, in order to avoid a further movement of the wedge segment. A so-called “spooling”, i.e. a rotation of the fitting in tiny steps is avoided.